This invention relates to an eye mask, particularly to an improvement for permitting good sleep such that the mask fits comfortably on a face without directly contacting with an eyeball of a user.
Previously, many kinds of eye masks were developed. As shown in the drawing FIGS. 1 to 4, note Japanese laid open utility model No. 61-34221/1986 and Japanese laid open utility model No. 61-34222/1986.
First of all, in the case of Japanese laid open utility model 6-34221, an eye bag 10 including a liquid material is mounted to an eye covering portion of mask member 1 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein said eye bag 10 is transformed.
Further, in the case of Japanese laid open utility model No. 61-34222, a cool material 11 is housed in a main portion without a nose portion of mask member 1.
However, there are many difficulties in said constructions of Japanese laid open utility model Nos. 61-34221 and 34222. Namely, in the former, said eye bag 10 is directly contacted with eyeball 12, whereby an eyeball 12 is pressed, and said eye bag 10 becomes an obstacle for a good sleep. Further, in the latter, said cool material 11 is directly contacted with an eyeball, whereby good sleep is inhibited.